Just a Memory
by Twilight Tulip
Summary: After being saved from her desperate hour, the Twilight Princess finds herself remembering a past love affair under the night sky. She could not believe how absolute power could corrupt absolutely, but apparently that was the case for Zant. But...it's all in the past.


**Just a Memory  
** **By Twilight Tulip**

It was a peaceful night at Lake Hylia. Midna came out of Link's shadow and peered down to see the hero peacefully snoring under the night sky. She sighed as she snapped her fingers, creating a fleece blanket. She gently placed the blanket over him.

The imp could have sworn she saw a smile spread across Link's lips as she did so. She felt her cheeks turn to a bright red. But nonetheless, she floated away from and towards the lake.

Lake Hylia, day or night, was beautiful. It was as if you could hear gently music played from nowhere, which made the scene all the more serene. Midna brushed her tiny hand over the water gently as she pondered.

They had were going to get find the Mirror of Twilight, which was somewhere around the lake as one of Link's acquaintances had told them. But… the recent events of the past few days was still crystal clear to the imp.

She could remember her joy and excitement when she had finally got her mitts on the Last Fused Shadow fragment. But then, as she warped Link to the Spirit Spring… Zant attacked.

"Zant…" Midna muttered hatefully as she thought of the Twili. "After everything, how could you think of doing all of this to the Twilight Realm? To our people?" she paused as she frowned sorrowfully. "...To me…"

* * *

 _Midna smiled contently as she gazed over her sunset-bathed kingdom in peace. Her father had declared that one will be chosen to inherit the throne. She didn't wish that it was her. In all honesty, she didn't want it to be her._

 _It's not that she had anything against ruling her kingdom but… think of all of the responsibility! The work, the burdens! And not to mention those continuous ceremonies her father would attend. Sometimes… being a princess sucked._

 _Despite all of this, Midna kept a high head. She was willing to do all of it for her beloved kingdom that she loved. As cliche as it sounded._

" _Daydreaming again, I see?"_

 _The Twilight Princess turned to see her father's royal advisor, Zant. They were close friends, though their relationship mostly consisted of them teasing each other to the brink of insanity._

" _You're an idiot if you think I would even consider doing that," she spat playfully. "I was just… wondering, I guess."_

 _Zant raised an eyebrow. "About what might that be?"_

" _Who would inherit the throne and become the ruler." Midna confessed. "It just worries me, you know? Since I am my father's daughter and everything."_

 _The adviser walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be_ you." _he reminded. "It might be… somebody else for once."_

 _Midna scoffed. "If you think Father will change his mind, you're dead wrong," She averted her gaze. "But it would be nice if he would, though."_

" _Wait." Zant looked at her. "You don't want to rule?"_

" _I guess you can say so. But… I'm willing to take up the responsibility for the sake of m- our kingdom." she gave a fake smile._

 _Her friend frowned. "You really love the Twilight Realm, don't you?"_

" _Of course I do. Don't you?"_

" _I do, but…" he paused. "There are things I love more."_

 _Midna raised her eyebrow teasingly. "And what would that be?"_

" _The way you tease me."_

 _Midna stared at Zant for a few moments, blinking stupidly. Her cheeks became a bright red at the statement. "Y-You do?"_

" _Not all the time, but…" he sighed. "Often times, yes."_

" _I won't be doing any of that when I become ruler."_

" _If you become ruler."_

 _The Princess shrugged. "Whatever."_

" _You honestly don't need to be nervous. There is always a chance that there will be another. And… even if you do become ruler, you won't need to worry."_

 _She gave a confused look. "Huh? Why's that?"_

" _I don't know. I just feel it."_

 _Midna smiled and turned to leave. "I guess, weirdo." she joked before kissing Zant's cold cheek before leaving, leaving the Twili baffled, standing there in disbelief._

 _The Twilight Princess stopped as soon as he was out earshot. She covered her mouth and blushed uncontrollably. "What the hell was that? Why did I do that?"_

 _And for the rest of the day, she kept asking herself the same questions._

* * *

 _Midna stepped back holding up her hands in defense against Zant who was slowly approaching. "Why are you doing this, Zant?!" she asked nervously._

" _After years of serving that wretched do-nothing royal family, I thought that I would perhaps being chosen for the throne. But no, just as expected, they chose you."_

" _I thought you knew this would happen!" she shot back._

 _Zant ignored her words. "But, I can offer you another chance, Midna. Join me. And together, we can overthrow those wretched light dwellers that oppressed our people. And finally, our realm will gain the glory it so true fully deserves!"_

" _I would never." Midna snapped. "I thought you cared about the royal family, yet you kill them in a blink of an eye."_

" _There's a reason you did not have the same fate."_

" _And what would that be?"_

" _I care about you."_

 _The princess blinked stupidly. "I don't believe you."_

 _Zant sighed. "You actually seemed to be the only one in this entire place who I could actually tolerate and later… lust for." He offered her his hand. "I won't hurt you unless you don't hurt me."_

 _Midna sorrowfully gazed at him as she slowly attempted to take his hand… but then swatted it away. "If you think I would join you after all that you've done…" she scowled. "You are dead wrong."_

" _So be it."_

 _Zant waved his hand, causing Midna to fall sideways. And when she regained her wits, she stared at herself in horror to see herself in the form of an imp. "No…" she muttered._

" _I offered you a chance, and it still stands. Join me, or stay trapped like that forever."_

 _The imp clenched her fists and stood up. "No," she snapped as she walked out of the palace. But before she left, she quietly whispered, "I thought you loved me…"_

* * *

Midna sighed as she looked towards Link who still had that smile on his face. She looked back towards the lake, then to the night sky. She suppressed her feelings. Besides, the past is the past. And future is the future.

She smiled as she sighed in relief. "Just a memory…"


End file.
